Hagane Rin
Hagane Rin is a Heavy Metal version of Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. Her surname 鋼音 (Hagane) means "Sound of Steel". Design Being based on Kagamine Rin, there are similarities in their designs. However, there are many differences between the two as well. Her hair is a darker shade of yellow and features black tips. Her hair clips are missing and her bow has been replaced by two different hair accessories; A pair of black horns and a black version of her bow. Hansi has been seen switching between the two in art of her. Her eyes are blue with red pupils, something considered a trademark to the H-side. Her "02" tattoo on her left arm has been altered and has a more jagged appearance. Her clothing is based on Kagamine Rin's as well, but there are some drastic changes. Her attire is entirely black and yellow with spikes and studs. Her top is black and appears to be ripped at the bottom, revealing her midriff, and it is connected to a collar on her neck, which has two chains on it in replacement for the yellow ribbon tie worn by Kagamine Rin. In between the collar and breast area is mesh or some see-through material. She wears studded arm warmers held on by black straps with yellow buckles and wears 3 rings on each finger. She wears black short-shorts with small studs on them and a black belt with a yellow buckle and studs. Attached to the shorts by garter straps on the sides are thigh-high leg warmers with studs on the trim. She seems to be wearing boots but it's unclear with the leg warmers. She keeps a whip with her held on to her shorts, which serves as her character item. Personality An official Personality by the creator is unknown. Any proposed fanon Personality is also unknown or appears not to be popularized. Biography Created by hansi, the Hagane Vocaloids is a Heavy Metal Version of their original counterparts. The original group included just the derivatives of Miku, Rin and Len (he later added to Luka into the group). Inspired by this, some time later, his friend Momopanda created her own version of the character, and increased the members of the group. Voice configuration Notable media Additional info Relationships Any official relationships by the creator is unknown. Any proposed fanon relationships is also unknown or appears not to be popularized. Appearances ;Doujinshi, artbook :Hagane Rin along with other Hagane Vocaloids is featured in an artbook by Hansi and Momopan. ;Artwork :Search Hagane Rin on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Hagane Rin on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *There seems to be two designs for Hansi's version. One features Rin wearing black horns (uploaded on Pixiv), and the other has her wearing a black version of Rin Kagamine's bow (uploaded on Piapro). Hansi seems to switch between the two when he draws her. The reason for this is unknown. However, the version with horns is more commonly used. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference External links *Pixiv: Hansi/飯時 *HMverses6.9: Hansi & Momopan 's SPLITTE circle sit Category:Characters by Hansi Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Derivative Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Hagane